


heaven in hiding

by duelistkingdom



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vampire AU, Vampires, all characters of age, vampire prince!atem, vampire!atem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelistkingdom/pseuds/duelistkingdom
Summary: sneaking away from royal guard duty to have a little fun with your charge is always fun. at least in yugi's opinion.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem, Puzzleshipping - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	heaven in hiding

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual, thank you to ruby for beta'ing this for me.

There was a lot more that went into turning someone into a vampire than simply biting. Yugi knew that. It was probably why, despite his stubborn refusal to make an attempt to turn Yugi, Atem was more than willing to use it in the bedroom. And Yugi couldn’t say he minded. In fact, it was pure bliss. Perhaps it was the fact that Atem’s bite, like every other vampire’s, was intoxicating. Perhaps it was the knowledge that he was supposed to be Atem’s royal guard and yet here he was, allowing Atem to let his guard down. He knew that this was dangerous, but as Atem pulled him into the bedroom with that smirk upon his face, Yugi couldn’t help but let Atem do so. “I’m supposed to be guarding you,” Yugi said, a halfhearted attempt at protest, well aware that he was fully going to give in to whatever Atem wanted to do.

“Mhm, then guard me,” Atem teased as his lips pressed against Yugi’s neck just above the collar, and Yugi could feel Atem’s fangs lightly protruding under those lips against his skin. It wasn’t so much a threat of a bite as a promise. Atem had lifted Yugi up off the ground, his grip sure as he half carried Yugi towards the bed. They were vertical before Yugi had time to think of a retort. He’d been in this bed so many times now and he never got over just how soft the featherdown bed was. Being royalty did come with such nice perks, Yugi thought rather absently. “You’re overthinking. I could fix that. I am…rather thirsty.”

“In more ways than one,” Yugi shot back as Atem pinned his hands above his head to the rather ornate headboard and Yugi smirked at Atem as his hips rolled up towards Atem’s. Atem’s fingers laced with Yugi’s as he pressed a light kiss to Yugi’s jawline. “Are you planning on biting me any time soon?”

Atem’s red eyes blazed as he straddled Yugi, a dare in his eyes. Yugi kept his hands in place as Atem moved to grab the rope they kept in their drawer. Atem got to work rather quickly (perhaps a little faster than a human might have been able to) and Yugi’s wrists were bound firmly to the headboard. Atem’s fingers hooked into his collar as Yugi tested the bindings. It was just on the edge of painful. Atem then carefully undid the collar as Yugi tossed his head back, revealing more of his neck to Atem. He could hear Atem’s light gasp and see the hunger blazing a burning fire in Atem’s eyes. “Are you comfortable,” Atem asked gently, his hand lightly running up under Yugi’s shirt. “Do remember the safe word?”

“Atem, I swear to God, just bite me already,” Yugi replied, a little more breathless and lot less bossy than he would like. In fact, it almost felt like he was borderline begging for Atem at this point. “I promise you: if I wasn’t comfortable, I would’ve said the safe word. It’s okay, we’re okay.”

That was all the permission that Atem needed as he leaned in, his fangs sinking into Yugi’s neck. Yugi gasped, his hips jerking up towards Atem as he moaned. It was a euphoria beyond comparison. The haze began to set in and all Yugi could focus on was how Atem’s hands were slowly starting to warm as the fresh blood blazed through him. Yugi was almost amazed every time he watched the golden undertones return to Atem’s bronzed skin, the dulled out red of his eyes turn ruby again… If there was any reason to willingly give himself to Atem like this, it was to see Atem’s glory return. From experience, he knew the post-bite euphoria would only last for an hour or so. Atem’s lips were on his again and Yugi had already forgotten his hands were bound as he attempted to put his hands on Atem. Atem smirked against Yugi’s lips, a teasing laugh. “Seems you’re a little hazy, my love. I could stop now, if you’d like.”

“No,” Yugi whimpered, unable to help himself. His hips pressed up again to Atem’s, well aware that he was playing right into Atem’s hands. And yet…that was part of the thrill. The game, as it were. Atem knew how to check in while playing right into the role of the prince who gets whatever he wants. And Yugi _loved_ this particular game, loved whenever Atem had him cornered. It was easy when he knew that Atem would never truly harm him. “Please, my prince…take me. I’m yours.”

Atem’s lips had brushed against Yugi’s collarbone and then Yugi heard the sound of fabric tearing. Atem sat back up on Yugi’s hips, holding up the torn shirt with a look of victory. “You know, I would very much like to see how you work out to have these sometime,” Atem remarked, shamelessly looking over Yugi’s bare stomach and his hands running over the ridges of Yugi’s toned abs. All Yugi could find to respond was with a soft nod of agreement as Atem’s fingers linked on Yugi’s belt. The clink of the belt and the next thing Yugi knew, he was completely undressed before Atem. He could feel his cheeks turning pink and yet…his legs still spread. “Now…what was it you said again? That you’re… what?”

Yugi knew what he was aiming for. Even now, in his hazed state and only half his mind working, he knew what Atem wanted from him. He knew Atem liked to hear him beg, whimper, and ask for him to have his way with Yugi’s body. Yugi often tried his best to take his time before fully surrendering over. Atem’s knowing smirk as his hands ran up along Yugi’s thighs threw everything off, though. “Your highness, please,” Yugi whispered, groaning as Atem’s hands came to rest on his hips. This time, it was a different kind of hungry stare that greeted Yugi as he stared deep into Atem’s eyes—those beautiful eyes that anyone would die to see staring at them in the same position Yugi was in currently. He knew that vampires are merely half versions of themselves, with some claiming that they are nowhere near as attractive as they were in life. A mere ghost of their former selves, others claimed. Yugi wondered how beautiful Atem had to be in life to be this gorgeous in his half-life. “Don’t make me beg…”

His grin was large enough to reveal the two razor sharp fangs…and Yugi struggled to avoid looking anywhere else. He knew it was pointless to ask Atem to bite him again. Atem avoided drinking from Yugi more than once a day out of concern for Yugi’s health. “But my love,” he teased yet again, slowly stripping off the white shirt that offset his dark skin rather nicely. Reflexively, Yugi bit his lip as he rather shamelessly stared Atem’s rather nicely toned chest. Atem’s single finger reached up right between Yugi’s collarbones and dragged it down along Yugi’s chest, before his hand splayed right above Yugi’s need. His almost vicious grin grew as Yugi squirmed, desperate for any sort of friction. “You seem like you’re begging already.”

Yugi gasped as Atem’s hand moved ever so lower, desperately bucking his hips upward before Atem’s other hand forced Yugi’s hips down. Once again, it was just barely painful. Atem was actually putting just a little bit more strength into the action than he normally would. “Your highness, _please_ ,” Yugi said again, desperation sinking into his voice. “Please, enough teasing.”

“Beautiful,” was all Atem said as he leaned moved further down, pressing just a few soft kisses right on his hip bone. Yugi shivered but forced himself to stay still, keeping his eyes focused on Atem. Once again, Yugi attempted to pull his wrists away from the headboard, filled with the overwhelming desire to run his hands through Atem’s hair. It was fairly frustrating to realize the rope had no give to it. As per usual, Atem was simply too thorough. He’d have his revenge later. For now, he was at Atem’s mercy. And oh, was Atem ever so merciful, as his lips pressed softly to the tip of Yugi’s cock. Yugi gasped, hips slightly bucking as Atem pushed him back down. “Stay still.”

This order usually meant Atem’s teeth were near a very vulnerable place, and Yugi could barely remember that through the haze. The afterglow of Atem’s bite was still fresh and it was only Atem’s deft reaction that kept Yugi from bucking his hips right into Atem’s fangs. “Sorry,” Yugi said, somewhat aware that something was wrong because of Atem’s slight frown. “Just…feels nice.”

“I know, my love,” he said softly, his hands sure as he kept Yugi pinned down. “Just don’t want you getting hurt in your excitement,” he teased with a wink, before his tongue rolled right along the length of Yugi’s cock. Yugi’s back arched right up, a flush across his cheeks appearing. “Look at you. You’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you?”

How could Yugi deny this when he was already panting and moaning? When he was already so dangerously close to coming apart at the seams? He merely nodded, not wanting to fully give in so quickly and yet Atem looked rather smug. He wanted to say he hated that smug look, but he knew it’d be a lie. Already Atem’s mouth was working wonders, and Yugi titled his head back as he took steady breaths, attempting his best to avoid squirming. All he wanted to do was to buck his hips right up into Atem’s mouth, the urge to take control of this uncontrollable. He could feel his hips twitch, desperate for the relief. “ _Atem_ ,” he finally breathed, unable to hold back. “Atem, _please_.”

Atem’s mouth pulled away with a loud pop and leaving Yugi aching. No, he didn’t want Atem to stop. “Please what,” Atem said, chuckling as Yugi squirmed. “You know what I want to hear,” he continued on as his hands ran under Yugi’s legs, gripping at Yugi’s ass. He then pulled Yugi’s legs up on his shoulders as he lightly pressed a finger right against Yugi’s entrance. Another promise. “All you have to do is say it and you can have it, my love.”

“You’re being unfair,” Yugi said, attempting to grind down onto Atem’s hand. Of course, it didn’t work. Instead, Atem’s teasing laugh came. Oh yeah. He was definitely going to get Atem back for this later. “When the tables are flipped next time, I hope you remember this is why.”

“Perhaps I’ll remember,” Atem teased, his fingers tracing out patterns just right around the rim and Yugi gave another frustrated groan. “But for now, my love, I have to say…that color of blush looks just divine on you.” The heat pooled right into Yugi’s cheeks again as he realized that Atem was rather shameless in how his eyes raked over Yugi’s body. For once, Yugi had no retort on the tip of his tongue. Atem’s eyes sparkled and Yugi was once again reminded of jewels. Everything about Atem was just so impossible that Yugi found it hard to believe he was real. Sometimes, Yugi found himself fearing that perhaps all this truly was impossible, and Atem would fade back into the shadows. His wrists twitched against the rope and the friction of it was enough to remind Yugi this was real. That this gorgeous man that looked at Yugi with all this love and adoration was really his. “My love… You just have to ask.”

And with that, any desire to extend the game out further was gone. Crumpled away was any retort, because all Yugi knew is he was done with this game. He just wanted the release. “Please,” Yugi whispered, not sure why he was blinking back tears. “Please, Atem, please fuck me.”

Yugi wasn’t even sure when Atem had gotten the lube in hand but he figured that perhaps his eyes simply were too slow to see Atem’s movements. He had coated his fingers in the stuff before pressing two fingers in, slower than perhaps necessary but it didn’t matter. It was a release and Yugi managed to breathe out a simple “thank you” as his head titled further back, hips rising ever so slightly accommodate Atem. For a moment, Yugi got lost in the feeling, his heart racing as his hands twitched against the rope. Suddenly Atem’s lips were at Yugi’s neck again and Yugi had half hope Atem was going to bit him again. His head tilted, as if allowing Atem to feed again. “I’m not going to bite you again,” Atem breathed against his neck, and Yugi was enthralled by how it almost seemed like he was tempted. “I… I shouldn’t.”

“I don’t mind,” Yugi breathed, the feel of Atem’s own desire firm against his thigh as Atem had slid ~~e~~ a third finger in. Overwhelmed was putting it mildly. As far as Yugi was concerned, no one had ever felt a greater high than this. The haze from the first bite, the temptation of being offered a second in the same while Atem’s hands were touching him like that… It was such a tempting desire. “I… I’m really liking the idea…of you…”

“Of what,” Atem said softly and it took Yugi a while to realize he must have trailed off, fantasizing about Atem’s cock buried deep within him and Atem’s fangs in his throat. How badly he wanted Atem to replace those fingers with his cock already. It seemed like Atem was just taking his sweet time and Yugi could feel his impatience growing. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Atem’s voice was now hypnotic and through his haze, Yugi could tell what Atem was doing. “No fair,” he complained yet again. The vampiric voice that Atem rarely pulled out was enough to compel most people to do whatever was requested. It was something that Yugi very rarely saw Atem use and so far, almost all of the uses had been exclusively within these four walls. “I…” Yugi said, barely unable to contain himself. He absolutely could demand Atem stop teasing him. “I was… I was thinking about…you…fucking me…while drinking from me.”

If this surprised Atem, he did not react. Once again, Yugi was realizing just how slow his mind moved in this particular euphoria. Or perhaps Atem’s supernatural speed made it hard to keep up. He wasn’t even sure when Atem had undressed, actually. He was certain he watched Atem take off his shirt but when had his pants came off? Atem’s hands shifted and then, in one swift motion, his cock was buried deep with Yugi. He smirked at Yugi’s loud moan, unable to hold back. There was no point in trying to muffle the noise. “You kinky little minx,” Atem teased, his lips pressed right against Yugi’s neck. His fangs were not sunk in but Yugi could feel them behind his lips. “Maybe I _should_. Bite you just before you come. Would you like that?”

Atem’s hips were moving rough and hard and Yugi was already _so_ _close_ from Atem’s earlier teasing. Now that just wasn’t fair. “I… I would,” Yugi stumbled out, cheeks heating up as he realized that there was no hiding that fact. Was this Atem’s plan all along? “Fuck, I’d love that. Atem, please. I’m so close already, please.” Each of Atem’s thrusts were so rough but _so_ _good_. Yugi couldn’t even begin to describe how it felt like the promised paradise that so many religions would speak of. It was all over, Atem was all over. All he could truly focus on in the moment was Atem. Atem, who was so good and kind and just _amazing_ at reading every single one of Yugi’s desires. Something that Yugi had never even thought to ask for, Atem had delivered. “Please,” Yugi whimpered out, allowing his hips to buck to Atem’s. “Please.”

And then Atem gave in, another bite to Yugi’s neck. Yugi’s eyes slid close, hips moving in time with Atem’s as he completely, fully surrendered. He barely noticed Atem gently untying him as he rode out his high, barely noticed that Atem had moved them both. Atem had lifted Yugi up gently in his arms, carrying him towards the bathroom. He ran the bath, soothingly running a hand down Yugi’s back. “My love,” was the first words Yugi registered Atem speaking and when Atem snapped back into view, his eyes were full of concern. “My love, are you okay?”

“Uh huh,” Yugi said with a soft smile, admiring how gentle Atem was as he lowered Yugi into a fresh, warm bath. He realized shortly that it seemed Atem had thoughtfully put some of Yugi’s favorite bath scents in. The water felt nice on his aching body. “That was amazing.”

“Seemed like you were enjoying yourself,” Atem said with a softly smile, taking a warm washcloth and carefully going over the bites on Yugi’s neck. “Sorry I…drank more than I should from you.”

“It’s okay,” Yugi assured him, reaching out to gently touch his cheek. There was warmth in Atem’s skin again and Yugi imagined it was from the fresh blood. They said that the more that vampires drink, the more like their old selves they look. Yugi heard stories about the ancient vampire prince. Once again, he imagined Atem must have been an angel in life. Atem always insisted he did not remember much of his human life. “You need it. I’m happy to give… Especially when it comes with _that_.”

If Atem could blush, he probably would be. “I still prefer when you tie me up,” Atem said in response after a few moments, pressing a quick kiss to Yugi’s forehead. “Believe you promised that for next time?” Yugi nodded with a teasing smirk. Oh, of course. For next time.


End file.
